My Little Pony: The Test of Friendship
by McThriller
Summary: Another adventure is stored for the main 6. But this time the cutie map has called all six of them and the next friendship problem is in Ponyville? Does it have to do with three new comers who arrived? What's their connection? And what caused them to lose their friendship? This may be the biggest challenge for Twilight and her friends. Will they be able to solve it? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first time writing a story and I want to thank my Beta/Collaborator DarkWolfPrincess for helping me out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form, have any rights to MLP:FIM. All rights belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. The only rights I have are my OCs in the story.**

 **Chapter 1- The Griffinstone Race**

It was a beautiful day in Equestria, the sun was shining brightly over the land and everypony seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day. Even some of the more fearsome creatures were out, taking the nice weather as an opportunity to explore the lands and hunt.

But in one area of Equestria, the land was dark and gloomy. Not one Griffin stopped to greet one another in their rush, flying to and from to get where they needed to. Griffinstone was one place in Equestria where the creatures didn't get along so well, they fought and argued almost all the time, never a nice word came from their beaks.

A few Griffins stopped and turned their heads as the sound of hoofsteps was heard down the road, becoming closer with each passing second. Soon enough it was clear who it was, a lone pegasus passing through, concealed with a cloak.

Many of the creatures turned away and departed from the area once the pegasus arrived, feeling it was too much trouble to welcome the stranger and would rather be elsewhere.

Glancing around, the pegasus trotted on through the town, but stopped when the sound of interesting gossip could be heard. At the closest corner was a group of three griffins, speaking about something that seemed to draw a few more close, before they took off.

"Did you hear?" one of them exclaimed, his friends staring intently.

"Some pony managed to pull of the legendary Sonic Rainboom awhile back" there were murmurs among the other two of amazement and wonder.

Upon hearing this, the pegasus moved closer, clearing his throat to draw their attention. "Excuse me"

The griffins became silent and turned to the stranger. "What do you want?" one of them asked gruffly.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Is it true, about the pony that can pull off the legendary Sonic Rainboom?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I've been looking for some good competition, but unfortunately nopony has been able to give me such a challenge. Perhaps you can direct me to this pony who was able to break the legend"

The griffins laughed hysterically, slowly composing themselves before one of them spoke. "You? Against a Sonic Rainboom?" he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. "I doubt you could even beat a griffin, let alone the pony who pulled that off"

The pegasus only smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"What? Are you scared to lose?" he taunted.

"When I win, I'm going to make you eat those words"

The griffins only laughed. "What's your name stranger?" he questioned.

"Tell you want, you beat me in a race and I'll tell you," this caught their attention. "If I win, you tell me where this pony is. Deal?" he held out his hoof for an agreement.

The griffin smirked and shook the pegasus' hoof. "Deal. Three laps around Griffinstone and finish at the center of town...against all three of us" he threw in the game changer.

"Three against one? That's not very fair, now is it?"

"You wanted a challenge" one of the other griffins noted. "Unless you're too chicken"

The pegasus narrowed his gaze. "As long as you keep your end of the deal, this will be a piece of cake"

The three looked between one another, unable to believe this stranger could beat all three of them. "We start at the center of town" they flew off, leaving the pegasus to follow them.

Once they were at the center of town, many of the other griffins turned their gazes up to the three and surrounded them once they touched down.

"Listen up!" the Griffin announced. "This pony has challenged us to a race, so we're going to give Griffinstone one of the best races it's ever seen!" he declared.

There were low murmurs and gossip started to be passed from one to the next. Some were saying that the whole thing was a joke and the pegasus wouldn't stand a chance against three griffins. Others were more positive, believing that it was going to make the day more interesting and draw away the boredom that had settled.

As the race was being prepared, the pegasus removed his cloak, causing more murmurs to chorus through the crowd. Many of the females became quite fond of the pegasus, trying to piece together the mysterious stranger.

The stallion heard their talk and gave them a wink, causing a few silent squeals of joy.

"Enough messing around, let's race" one of the griffins declared, glaring at the pegasus.

Tossing his cloak aside, the stallion took to the starting line and positioned himself at a starting stance. "Whenever you're ready" he smirked knowingly.

The three griffins got ready to take off, all of them wanting the win.

An older looking Griffin approached to start the race. He looked around as the crowd silenced before starting the countdown for the race to begin.

"3"

The competitors crouched down lower to get a better starting point while murmurs ran through the crowd.

"2"

Their wings unfurled, flapping a few times to get ready to go.

"1"

The whispers got a bit louder and every Griffin was on the edge of their seats when suddenly…

"GO!"

The four competitors took to the sky, leaving behind a crowd of cheering Griffins.

The stallion easily took the lead and made his way outside of the town, the wind whipping through his blue fur, throwing his red and yellow mane this way and that as he flew.

Behind him, the Griffins were catching up. They looked to one another with a knowing grin and increased their speed, coming up beside the pegasus, almost surpassing him.

"Still think you can beat us?! Griffins are the best flyers around!" one of them exclaimed before shooting ahead, followed by the other two as they were now in the lead.

"Time to kick it up a notch" he flapped a bit harder and zipped past, leaving the three of them shocked and a bit dazed. Glaring at the stallion, they pushed their speed and once more passed him coming ahead and going into their second lap.

Glancing back, they could see the pegasus lagging behind and laughed. "There's no way he can win now" they continued to fly, but found themselves getting tired. Still, they continued to fly, persistent to win.

"Yeah, no way he can win"

"Guess he was all bark and no bite, never stood a chance" the other griffin agreed, causing a chorus of laughter.

But their laughter was short lived as what looked like a ball of fire flew past, leaving behind a blue dust with sparks of lightning emanating from it.

The three Griffins were knocked from the sky, spinning out of control for a few moments before settling and sped up to catch him, but their hard flying earlier made it more difficult so they stayed behind the pegasus for the last lap.

The pegasus saw the three behind and knew he was going to win, he set his crimson eyes on the finish line as he neared the end of the third lap and crossed the finish line, landing in the center of town.

The Griffins landed right after the stallion did, panting and out of breath from the race.

"That sure was great, got to race some Griffins today" he chuckled, brushing himself off casually.

The main Griffin looked up at him, sweat beating down his forehead. "You were holding back on us, weren't you?"

He only grinned. "You got me" he held his hooves up in defeat. "I wasn't really trying"

His comrades growled in anger, tails lashing and eyes narrowed at the pegasus. The lead held up a claw to silence the two, causing them to cease their growls of annoyance.

"A deal is a deal"

"So, where's this pony who pulled off the Sonic Rainboom?" he asked.

"Ponyville" the griffin replied casually.

The stallion thought for a moment. "Ponyville, eh?" he shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Thank you for the information, but I really must be going" he turned to leave, but paused and spun back around to face them.

"If you ever want to race again, come find me. The names Flamebolt" he left them with that and flew off, away from Griffinstone and to the town of Ponyville.

"Flamebolt...I'll have to remember that" the lead griffin spoke to himself, glancing back at his comrades then up at the sky to watch him leave.

"Next stop, Ponyville!" he exclaimed, speeding off through the sky, his mind reeling as he didn't know what was going to happen next, but he was going to be ready for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I apologize for the long wait but it's finally here! I thank those who enjoyed the first chapter and promise I will not abandon this story. It will be a slow process for each chapter. Thanks for your understanding and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Beta/Collaborator: DarkWolfPrincess**

 **Chapter 2- A New Arrival**

After a few hours of flying, the town of Ponyville came into view. Bright streaks of sunlight beamed down upon the smiling ponies of the quaint little town. Unlike Griffinstone, everypony there was acquainted with one another and would always lend a helping hoof to those in need.

The town was also known for being the home of the main 6, each individual ponies who worked together to save Equestria from dangers that threatened to tear apart the world that they lived in.

Flamebolt flew to the town in a blur of red and orange, a trail of bright fire dust with electrical sparks trailing just behind. He landed at the path that led into the town, causing a few heads to turn his way. Murmurs could be heard from some of the townsfolk, questioning this new visitor.

"So" he trotted through the town casually, looking around at the scenery. "This is Ponyville" he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Pretty peaceful"

There was a gasp of joy and suddenly a blob of pink was mere inches from his face.

"You're new aren't you?! I just saw you happen to walk into town and I knew I hadn't seen you before, but I thought that was impossible because I know everypony here in Ponyville and if I haven't seen you before that means you must be new" she exclaimed in a single breath of air.

Flamebolt eyed the pink mare, finding her to be rather strange. He side stepped her and continued on his way without acknowledging her.

The mare turned and frowned as he walked away. "Hey!" she called out. "You didn't even tell me your name!" she exclaimed, hoping to at least get a name to put to his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he murmured under his breath. "I don't have time to talk, can't you see I'm busy!" he called back to her without even turning around.

She hopped after him until she could catch up and was right beside him. "My names Pinkie Pie and if you need any help I can help, I love helping, I mean, I know this place inside and out, of course not actually inside and out, how weird would that be to know everything inside and out" she giggled.

"Look, just leave me alone" he scowled, in no mood to talk.

"You look like you need a friend to turn that frown upside down"

Flamebolt stiffed, gritting his teeth in anger and disgust. "I don't need a friend!" he took off as fast he could down the road, trying to find somewhere to go that she couldn't follow. With every corner he turned and every place he managed to hide in, Pinkie was there, always two steps ahead of him.

"Everypony needs a friend silly"

Finding himself at a loss, the pegasus had enough of the over energetic pink mare and took off into the sky, flying for a bit before checking to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Lost her" he sighed in relief, glad to be away from her.

"Are we playing tag?!" she popped up from under a cloud, causing the pegasus to fly back in surprise. "You're it!" she bopped him on the nose and disappeared.

Flamebolt groaned in frustration and shook his head. "Alright, enough of this. I have to find that pony" he flew in the opposite direction, closer to the middle of town and landed. "Maybe I can find somepony else to give me directions" he murmured.

He looked around and was taken back by the large structure in front of him. A grand castle, tree like in shape with crystal covering it.

"How did I not notice this?"

"Whoever lives here can probably tell me who that pony is" he started to head toward the castle, hoping to get the information he needed without disruption.

Within the castle walls Twilight was busy organizing her books again while Spike took note of each one and helped her to sort them into piles.

"How long have we been doing this?" the baby dragon complained, putting one more book on an already too high tower. "I'm starting to get bored"

Twilight laughed slightly. "Oh Spike, how can you be bored? Organizing books is very exciting" she placed one of her Starswirled the Bearded books in its proper place. "Besides, it has to be done"

Spike grumbled to himself, putting another book on the tower, only for it to topple over and become a mess on the floor.

The doors to the castle creaked open, Flamebolt popped his head inside and looked around before entering the castle. "Hello?! Anypony here?!" his voice echoed through the halls, carrying it all the way to the library.

Spike heard the call and looked up to Twilight. "Did you hear that?" he asked, pulling himself out of the book avalanche.

Twilight flew down from the top shelves and looked to the doors. "I did, but I don't recognize the voice. It's not one of our friends, they'd come right here to look for me…" she thought about who it could be. "It must be somepony we haven't met yet!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Go and greet our guest while I finish putting these books back" she picked up some more in her aura and went to work at a much faster pace than when they first started.

"You got it" Spike ran out of the library and headed to the front gates to see who had come by.

Flamebolt however was heading down one of the corridors, looking around with impressment and amazement. "Not bad, whoever lives here has a pretty good life going on for them" he stopped in front of opened double doors, spotting a large round table with six chairs, each with a mark carved into the top.

"Nice room, must be where they have important meetings or something" he entered the room and took a seat in the chair with a lightning bolt cutie mark.

"I feel like a general or something. We will make an attack while the enemies defenses are down!" he chuckled at his impression.

Spike wandered the castle after he found the entrance empty, wondering where their guest was. He could hear voices coming from the main meeting room and headed down that way, stumbling upon the pegasus in Rainbow Dash's chair, talking to himself about attacking an enemy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the baby dragon asked with a harsh tone of voice.

Flamebolt jumped a bit at the voice and turned to see the dragon. "I'm pretending to a general and give orders" he said nonchalantly.

"You know you're not suppose to be in here"

"Well, there weren't any guards to stop me. I didn't see any when I walked in, so I assumed it was fine"

Spike gritted his teeth, becoming agitated with this new pony.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to get some information, figured whoever lives here can tell me" he stretched out and got more comfortable in the chair.

"What kind of information?

The pegasus eyed him. "Well, now that's classified. I can tell you clearly can't help me with what I'm looking for. Who owns this castle anyway?"

Spike was about to say something when a new voice joined the two.

"That would be mine"

Flamebolt turned to the new voice, his gaze looking upon a purple alicorn standing at the entrance. "That's more like it" he grinned.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship" she introduced herself. "And who are you?"

Clenching his teeth at the words, he tried to compose himself enough to speak. "I don't just give my name away, and besides I only came to get some information" he retorted.

Twilight frowned, not liking his attitude, but she decided to ignore it for the time being. "What kind of information exactly?"

"You see" he got up from the chair and stood before them. "I'm looking for somepony, and so far I've traced it to this town"

There was a rush of wind and a pink blur zoomed by until it found Twilight. "Twilight! Just the pony I was looking for, have you seen this new pegasus? I saw him in town and I followed him for a while, I think we were playing tag, and then I got distracted because I saw the Cakes. The babies are so cute! Anyway, then I noticed he was gone and I went to find him again, but I lost him and…"

Flamebolt groaned and shook his head. "Not you again" he took a few steps back.

Pinkie heard the voice and turned to face him. She squealed in excitement and pounced on him, a big grin on her face. "There you are! I've been looking all over, see Twilight this is the pony I was telling you about, see, see, see!" she exclaimed.

Twilight approached the two and eyed her. "You know him?"

"Well yeah, we were playing tag" she looked down at him. "You're not very good at it though, when you play tag you're supposed to find the pony who tagged you silly"

"Get off of me!" he shoved her off and got onto his hooves, dusting himself off.

Pinkie stepped back, a bit hurt by his rudeness, but before anything could be said, the alicorn stepped between them.

"There's no reason to be so mean, she's just trying to be nice"

"I don't need nice, I just need information" he retorted, becoming agitated. "I'm looking for somepony who was able to prove a legend wrong"

Twilight eyed him. "What kind of legend?" she asked curiously.

"The Sonic Rainboom"

Pinkie gasped and jumped up and down in utter excitement. "You must be talking about Rainbow Dash, yeah she's fast alright, one of the best flyers and the fastest I've ever seen anywhere!"

 _"That name sounds so familiar"_ he thought to himself.

"Why are you even looking for Rainbow Dash?" the alicorn asked with interest.

Flamebolt snapped out of his thoughts. "None of your business!" he exclaimed. "Where can I find her?"

Spike and Twilight exchanged glances then looked up at Pinkie before turning back to the pegasus. "You have to tell us the reason first" she declared.

He sighed in frustration, all he wanted was to know where the pony was, but it seemed that things were becoming more complicated. "Look, if you take me to her, I'll let you know"

"And why should we trust you?" Spike crossed his arms, not trusting this pony one bit.

"I just need to know something alright, and once I find her I'll get my answer and I won't bother you again" he promised, his voice becoming edgy.

Twilight studied him for a long moment before answering. "Alright, but you better not be playing around here, got it"

Flamebolt nodded in compliance.

"Follow me, I know exactly where Rainbow Dash is" Pinkie trotted out of the room. "She's probably sleeping, but I don't know where, she likes to sleep all over Ponyville, then again she could be at the academy, or she's over at Sugar Cube Corner...maybe she went to Fluttershy's…." the pink mares voice become faint the further away she got from the main meeting room until it was just a silent echo.

Spike and Twilight followed right on her heels, leaving the pegasus to trail along behind them.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with these ponies and that dragon" he murmured, keeping his gaze on them, but he was easily agitated by the whole thing. "But they know where this pegasus is, so I have to rely on them for now" he sighed.

 _"Just you wait Rainbow Dash, time to see if all my training paid off"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I know I just posted this chapter but I rushed myself and didn't take the time to go over this with my collaborator. But she has been a great help and deserves recognition.**

 **Collaborator: DarkWolfPrincess**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3- Finding the Rainbow**

Time went by as Flamebolt followed Twilight, Pinkie and Spike through the streets of Ponyville to find Rainbow Dash. There were a few stares and some talking, either about the new visitor or Twilight as her position as princess was still as gossip worthy as when she was first introduced as such.

Looking around, the pegasus took in the sights around him, unwilling to speak to anypony or make a comment as they made their way down the road.

"So, where are you from?" Twilight asked, making small talk to fill the void of silence.

Flamebolt didn't answer, his gaze was drawn to the scenery around him. He had wanted to look at the town and see what it had to offer, but his view was quickly obstructed by a hoof. A purple hoof waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I said, where are you from?"

"Where else, Cloudsdale." he snorted in an impassive manner.

"You know, I've been there a few times myself, but I don't think I"ve ever seen you around" the alicorn noted.

"Yeah, that's because I don't stick around too long. Been traveling around Equestria a few times, just got back from Griffinstone" he said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Griffinstone?! How cool! My friend Rainbow Dash and I were just there a while back helping the griffins with a friendship problem." Pinkie exclaimed. "They were so grumpy and big meanies, but nothing a friendship can't fix."

"Really?! That's so cool...Not. I don't care what you did there!" he exclaimed.

Spike eyed him, not really trusting the pegasus very much. "You know, you're not that nice to others"

"Like I care what you think of me" he picked up his pace so he wouldn't have to be so close to the others. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet, but with the ponies pestering him, it was hard to do.

"Why are we helping him again?" the baby dragon questioned.

"As the Princess of Friendship it's my duty to help others, even if they don't want assistance. Besides, once we find Rainbow Dash we'll know more about him and will be able to help with his attitude" Twilight answered.

Spike sighed. "I guess"

As Spike and Twilight debated over helping the pegasus, Flamebolt was lost in his own thoughts. _The sooner I find Rainbow Dash the better, I don't need them asking a bunch of questions I don't want to answer_

Looking over all the buildings and examining the town he wasn't watching where he was going and almost ran right into Pinkie Pie who had suddenly appeared before him. The pegasus jumped back in surprise, his face dropping once he saw who it was.

"Do you like parties?! I love parties, I throw them all the time for my friends and we have so much fun! Do you like sweets too? Because I make the most delicious sweets in all of Equestria, well, maybe not all of Equestria, but they're pretty good!" she exclaimed, hopping alongside him. "You should come by and try some…"

Flamebolt lowered his ears, becoming frustrated by the pink mare and her constant rambling. "WILL YOU STOP TALKING FOR ONCE!"

The three stopped and stared at him, becoming silent as they watched him. His breathing was heavy, his body tense as he gritted his teeth in pure agitation. "I didn't ask for you to come with me and I certainly didn't ask for you to ask me a thousand questions I don't want to answer! All I wanted to do was find Rainbow Dash and leave, but clearly that isn't going to happen" he didn't turn around to face them, his gaze was off in the distance.

"If I hear one more question I'll just go and find the pegasus myself"

Pinkie Pie frowned, her ears low and her hoof shuffling slightly. She hadn't meant to make him upset, she just wanted to put a smile on his face.

"But…"

"THAT'S IT!" he shot to the sky without another word, leaving a cloud of dust behind. The three stood there, coughing and swiping the cloud of dirt away.

"What a grouch, he didn't have to be such a meanie" Pinkie frowned. "He just had to say please" she looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

Spike went and comforted the pink mare, perking her up slightly. "He sure is hot headed"

The alicorn dusted herself off and looked around the area to see if she could spot him. "Come on, we can't let him leave our sight" she said firmly. "I'm going to find him, you two go and see where Rainbow Dash is"

The two saluted before taking off in the opposite direction from where Flamebolt had left while Twilight headed off toward that direction.

 _Why is he so intent on finding Rainbow Dash?_ Twilight thought to herself as she flew.

* * *

Not so far outside of Ponyville, a small group of furry critters had gathered around a shy yellow pegasus. "There you go Mr. Squirrel, now you can share the acorns with the others" Fluttershy smiled as she watched him climb up the tree to the others.

A small white rabbit tugged at her mane, thumping his foot impatiently. "What is it Angel Bunny?" he pointed to his open mouth, waiting. "Oh, are you hungry?" she pulled out a carrot for the little bunny to eat.

Overhead, Flamebolt was heading to the forest to find the rainbow maned pegasus, his eyes scanning the ground like a hawk. "Where could she be" he muttered to himself, his gaze falling upon the pegasus on the ground. "That must be her" his wings flared as he descended toward her.

"Snack time" the shy pegasus called out as the critters gathered closer, but their gaze was turned away when they heard the sound of the pegasus up above. His loud crash landing spooked the animals causing them to scatter and run into the Everfree Forest.

"W-wait, come back" she called out, becoming silent as she too became spooked by the sound. Fluttershy looked up, watching a figure walking toward her out of the dust cloud, his large appearance causing her to tremble.

"Hey, are you Rainbow Dash?" he asked, his gaze cold and unemotional.

The shy pegasus squeaked and scurried off back to her cottage in a hurry with Angel Bunny on her heels.

Flamebolt sighed and grumbled to himself, following the pegasus to her home. He looked around the area and knocked on her door, getting silence in response.

"What a waste of time" he kicked a rock angrily. "That mare didn't even look like she could pull off the Sonic Rainboom, or fly very fast for that matter. Maybe Rainbow Dash has something to do with rainbows, I mean...it's in her name" he flapped his wings and took off once more, heading back towards Ponyville.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie and Spike were looking all around town for the rainbow maned pegasus. They searched high and low, in every nook and cranny, but came up empty hooved/clawed.

"Any lucky?" Spike asked, turning to the pink mare.

"Nope" she bounded over to the baby dragon. "Don't know where she could be and we've looked everywhere" she flared her hooves before dropping onto her back in exhaustion.

A shadow loomed over her and a familiar face looked down at the mare. "What in tarnation are you two doing?"

Pinkie hopped up to her hooves and hugged the mare. "Applejack!" her gaze looked over behind the farm ponies shoulder to see the last friend of their group. "Rarity!" she called out to the mare.

Spike looked at Rarity in a daze, floating off of the ground and levitating toward her slowly. "What are you doing darling?"

"Spike and I are looking for Rainbow Dash, you haven't seen her...have you?" she asked, getting right in Applejack's face.

The farm pony pushed her back gently so she had some space. "Nope, why are ya'll lookin for her?" she questioned.

"Oh, well, we met this new pony today and he was looking for Rainbow Dash, but he's not very friendly and he's very grumpy, but he's going to be a friend I can feel it!" Pinkie exclaimed. "We told him we'd help him look for her, but so far we've found zip"

"A new pony? Looking for Rainbow Dash?" Rarity eyed her.

The baby dragon snapped out of his trance and planted his feet on the ground. "He's a real jerk alright, yelled right at Pinkie and then took off"

"What does he look like, maybe we can help" the farm pony offered.

"He has a blue coat and a bright red and yellow mane, like fire"

Applejack and Rarity exchanged a glance, unsure what she was talking about before turning their attention back to their pink maned friend. "Shouldn't Twilight be here? She would know where Rainbow Dash is"

"She went to go find that pony" the pink mare informed them.

"I suppose we should go find Rainbow Dash, after all, once we find her we'll get more information" Rarity reminded them. All in agreement, the four went in search of their rainbow maned friend.

* * *

Back over near the Everfree Forest, Twilight was searching for Flamebolt in the air. "Where could he have gone?" she asked herself, scanning the ground and the skies. She spotted Fluttershy's cottage and descended toward it, landing elegantly.

"Fluttershy?" she knocked on the door, but there was no reply. "It's Twilight" she tried again.

The door creaked open, only the shy mares eye could be seen from the other side. "Tw-Twilight?" she was shaking slightly, still scared from the previous events. "I-is that s-scary pony g-gone?" she asked, her eyes flicking around frantically.

The alicorn eyed her friend, tilting her head curiously. "What scary pony?"

"I-it was tall and h-had a s-scary look in its eye" she whimpered.

Twilight thought about it for a moment before realizing who it was. "Do you know where he went?" she asked.

"I-I ran away before h-he could say anything" she apologized, opening the door some more once she got more comfortable.

"That's alright, I'll find Rainbow Dash instead" she turned to go, but was stopped by her friends meek voice.

"Rainbow Dash?" her door swung open. "Is she alright? Did something happen?" she asked, obviously concerned for the pegasus mare.

"I don't know, all I know is that he's been searching for her. Maybe you can help us find her"

Fluttershy nodded slightly, getting confirmation from Angel Bunny to go and help the in search. "I'll do what I can" she promised.

"Great, let's go!" she grabbed the shy pegasus and the two took off to the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Ponyville, Flamebolt was in hot pursuit of Rainbow Dash, but was turning up empty hooved. "Gah! This is impossible, I haven't seen anypony in this town that has any kind of rainbow!" he zipped off before stopping in another section, searching the ground quickly.

"Where could she even be?!" he sighed and went to sit on a cloud to take a break, deciding a bit of rest would do him some good. After all, he wasn't getting anywhere with the searching and it would do him some good to relax a bit.

The fluffy cloud greeted him, a warm ray of sun streaming down upon the fluffy white cloud. "Now this is what I'm talking about" he shifted around to get comfortable and folded his hooves behind his head, closing his eyes.

"You said it" a voice rang out, catching him by surprise.

"Who's there?" he looked around, but didn't seen anypony else around.

"Try looking down" the voice called out, turning his attention to below him where he saw a pegasus resting on a lower level cloud.

Flamebolt blinked, wondering how he missed that detail. "Who are you?" he asked.

The pegasus stood on the cloud, wings extended and flew to the level of his cloud, fluttering before him.

"Names Rainbow Dash, fastest pony in all of Equestria" she exclaimed. "Nice to meet ya"


End file.
